


midnight confessions

by uwumlauts



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, M/M, uwu.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 12:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwumlauts/pseuds/uwumlauts
Summary: Gundham has always thought Souda was cute...





	midnight confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esmeraldablazingsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeraldablazingsky/gifts).



It was a dark and stormy night. Gundham had arranged all of his dark devas in their nests, and settled in a velvet armchair by the fireplace to rest his weary head. He sighed and turned to face the fire, his thoughts turning to Sonia.  
Sonia. She could comprehend what it was like to be lonely, misunderstood. Like Gundham. Their bond had grown stronger through their high school years, when finally she confessed her feelings for him.  
But there was something in her way.  
Sonia was not the only one who had nestled into his heart. Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic, had also somehow caught the Dark Lord's eye.  
Souda. He had come back from the neo world program for no one. The only reason he came was to help his friends and create a better world for everyone. Souda was a coward, but his intentions were purer than they seemed at first glance.  
Alas, Gundham's attraction to the salmonette was unrequited. Souda only had eyes for Sonia. 

There was a sudden knocking at his door. Gundham shook away his thoughts and pulled himself up, then made his way to the door, arranging his scarf on the way. 

He opened the door. On the other side stood the object of his affections, Souda.  
C“Hey, Gundham. I remember a few days ago you mentioned there was something wrong with your shower?”  
Gundham laughed. “Fuhahaha! You fool! The only thing wrong with my shower is the fact that you are not in it!”  
Souda paused thoughtfully, then answered. “I can fix that.” they high fived and then they got in their swimsuits and swam in gunhams olympic swimming pool sized tub.

While they were splashing around, gunham felt a sudden pang in his chest. Souda… souda will never actually accept me as a lover, will he… I'm too strange, and souda would never like someone as useless as me.  
Gundham laughed nervously, for it was as if someone implanted thoughts that weren't his own into his brain. He shook of the feeling, because no mortal could shake the thoughts of Gundham Tanaka!

Souda noticed gundham slowed down, so he swam over to where he was.  
“hey man, everything ok over there?”  
Gundham shook himself from his thoughts and nodded. 

Soudas POV XP  
Damn. Gundham is hot. 

And now, back to your regularly scheduled Gundham Tanaka. 

 

Souda. All he could see was Souda. His pink hair glimmering with chlorinated water. His toned chest also shining with pool water. When he splashed, Gundham subconsciously held his breath, for he could not comprehend how such a beauty would ever want to engage in a platonic relationship. He held his head high and decided to say something about his true feelings.

“Souda… I must inquire something of you.” A concerned look appeared on Souda's face. Gundham did not frequently share his emotions with others.  
“Yeah, what's up?”  
Gundham pulled up his water scarf slightly, blushing a little.  
“For a long time now, I have been… attracted to someone. I do not know how to approach them.”  
Souda’s face visibly fell, but Gundham did not notice, as he was busy hiding in his scarf.  
“Uh… W-well, I guess, just… just try to tell them how you feel?” Souda scratched his neck and looked down, somewhat hurt.  
“Indeed.” Gundham placed a heavy hand on Souda's shoulder. “Thank you, companion. I must tell you something of the utmost importance.”  
The pinknette stood stiffly, waiting for the dark lord to speak. “Souda. I have felt this way for a long time now. You are...somewhat of a singularity among the land of men. Your existence has become of the utmost importance to me.”  
Souda gasped. He never expected the one Gundham loved to be him!! He embraced Gundham tightly, and yelled, “I love you too!”  
Gundham turned very red, but he smiled. It was the cutest thing souda had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I wrote this while half asleep in english? this turned out better than I intended and for that i apologize :^)


End file.
